This invention relates particularly to silicon wafer processing where multiple fluids are used during a process to clean, etch or do other wet process operations. The fluids are often expensive and it is desirable to reuse them to exhaustion.
Normal wafer processing employs one collection chamber to separate a special fluid from the waste drain and enable recirculation of the fluid.
The object of this invention is to have multiple, independent collection chambers, with the ability to separate multiple different fluids for recirculation and reuse.